Bicycles of the type with which the present invention is concerned are well known. They normally have a series of gears which provide ten gear ratios at the option of the user. Certain such bicycles are particularly intended for use on rough terrain. Such "mountain bikes" are generally satisfactory, but they suffer from lack of traction, especially in mud or snow. Moreover, the steering ability of such bikes is also in need of improvement.